Alone
by flying-dreaming-dancing
Summary: I am alone, but I am not. I have something, something that keeps me safe.... HitsuHina, Toshiro x Momo Under Reconstruction, not going to be updating in....at some point
1. Prologue

A/N: hey this is shortliketoshiro! i had this idea that i just couldn't give up and so i decided to write a story. this originally was not a hitsuhina romance, but as i was writing it, i realized 'hey this is like toshiro and momo a little i should turn this into a hitsuhina romance' and i did. so this is an original story, currently i may not have any other bleach characters come, we will see.

Disclaimer: this is an original story, i have just taken toshiro and momo from bleach

* * *

I am a Lone, but I am not. I have something, something that keeps me safe from what isn't. Something that hides me from suffering that happens. I have something with me, making me not alone, but I am alone. The something is nothing, it is not there, but yet it is. It keeps me company in my aloneness. It hides me from those who hate me, it protects me from those who will hurt me. It is my friend, but it is nothing. It does not exist, but is real. It has no body, but is seen. It can go anywhere, but has borders. It is living, but is dead. I love this something, it is the only thing I can trust though it can betray me. I know what it does, it has rules, but that does not mean it will follow them. The something is not a monster, it is not anything nice, it just is. It does not have feeling, it does not know the difference from right and wrong, it does what it wants with no regret or mercy. It is nice to me, as nice as it can be, it does not hurt me, it does betray voluntarily, it is trustworthy. Without this something, I would forever be alone, instead I share my solitude with a companion, one who though does not care, it does. I love this something, but I do not love it too. It can be mean, it can be weird, but it watches and waits for when I need it. I love that it is always with me no matter what, but hate that it never leaves. This something is important, it has value, but is worthless. It can be anything, anything at all, but nothing at the same time. It is mine, but I do not own it. It stays with me, but leaves on its own. This something is not evil, it is not good, it is not anything. It just is. It is the blackness.

************

She turned. It was back. A look of relief passed over her face before it returned to its normal stoic look. The woman was strong, she had endured much in her life, more than most, less than others. She was tough, she had had to be. The woman looked at it again.

"You're back. You were gone a long time. I was worried." It said nothing, but flowed around her in a protective circle.

"I know. You did what you had to do. I am sorry for you." Again it remained silent. The woman took comfort in its presence, she had gone a long time without it. Just being with it soothed her.

"What you did, you did. I am not angry with you." It came closer to her and wrapped itself around her almost giving her a hug.

"It is fine. I missed you though, I was alone for far to long. Don't go for as long next time." She knew there was going to be a next time, there was always a next for it, it had things to do, things that she couldn't join in.

It wrapped tighter and tighter around her, constricting her movement, swallowing her up.

"What are you doing? No, you can't, can you? No," she whispered. It slowly covered her body, making her limbs disappear.

The time had come. It creeped up to her head all the way to her neck. She looked at it again.

"I'm sorry you had to do this. I'm sorry…old friend." With that, it covered her head and the blackness consumed her.

************

* * *

A/N: so there you go, the first part may be a bit confusing, just send me a message if you have questions. please read and review!!

~shortliketoshiro


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: here is chapter 1. this is slightly suspenseful, send me a message if you are confused.

Disclaimer: i do not own Momo.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was light outside, the sun had finally risen. I sat on a rock facing the sun, letting it warm my skin with its rays. My name is Momo, I am not very old, no more than sixteen, though I'm not quite sure, but I've lived through as much as anyone twice my age. The sun shone on my face lighting it up after it had been in the shadows. I sighed. It was times like this that I miss it. It had always been there for me in the mornings, the time I was the most upset.

"Where are you?" I whispered into the dawn, like it would answer even if it were there. It never talked, it was silent, but I could still understand it somehow. Come back, I murmured in my head. I sighed again and stood up.

I looked down, I had sat on the edge of a cliff, one that lead down to a river far below. I kicked a nearby stone over the edge and watched as it plummeted to the water rushing along. I suppressed a grimace. That pebble was like my life. It had started so high and happy up here on that cliff edge, and then BAM it was over the edge and was falling slowly in a downward spiral not knowing when it was going to stop. I sighed again and listened to the river flow.

As the sun steadily rose in the sky, the forest behind me woke. It's time to go, I've stayed too long. I glanced one more time at the river thinking about what would happen if I jumped. Turning on my heel, I walked slowly into the forest, letting its crispness refresh me.

It was quiet. It is always quiet around me, nothing likes to be around me except it. I even scare away my own people. That doesn't bother me like it used to. When I was younger I was scared of the silence, I ran away from the deafness to any noise I could find even if the noise could kill me. It was around that time that I finally found it. I knew it had always been there, but I never wanted it, I never needed it. Anyway, I learned to love the peace with it teaching me to accept it. I have no fear of the quiet anymore, it is my home now, my fate.

I continued walking in the woods, watching the shadows, keeping my eyes open for it. What was that?

I turned my head, looking for the source of the noise that had broken the constant silence. No, it can't be, they couldn't have found me, I left no trail, I was as silent as it. There it was again, the noise, the sound of a horse's breath a ways off. I broke out in a sweat, they can't find me. After looking around once more I broke out in a flat sprint, heading into the deepness of the shadows, my comfort.

Horses were running behind me, catching up. I muttered a curse under my breath. Without it I was a goner, I was dead. I pushed ahead faster, trying to put distance between my pursuers and me.

They were on the side of me now, slowly surrounding me. I cursed again, I knew I had stayed to long, I never look at the sunrise without it with me. I stopped, there was no point in running anymore. I learned to accept what Fate had given me, she had made me the way I am, you cannot run away from Fate.

The horses slowly came out from the trees. I stepped into the shadows, the least I could do was make it look like I could protect myself.

Their bows pointed at me, at my heart mainly. I breathed again and flashed them a smile trying to at least scare them a bit, a worthless attempt though.

They had found me and the blackness, well the blackness…it had deserted me.

************

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think...? no reviews for the prologue really made me sad...this chapter is a little better and toshiro will show up soon n_n. please read and review...

~shortliketoshiro

PS. the wedding will get an update soon!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: well here is chapter 2. i can't tell if it more suspenseful than precvious chapters or not.

Disclaimer: everything is mine except a few of the character which belong to bleach aka Kubo Tite.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hello," I said. There was no answer. I didn't expect that there would be, there was no time for talk, not when they were after me. I smiled again, it looked like it would be quick. I have always wanted to die fast, no hesitation, just have it get over with.

"Are you a Lone?" someone called. I looked to see who had called to me. Normally, or what I have been told, they don't ask questions, but shoot then check. I was surprised they had asked, maybe people were tired of the innocent dying, not that I was one of them.

I contemplated my answer. If I said no, they wouldn't kill me right away, I didn't want that. It's not that I want to die, I would just rather not have to wait. If I told the truth and said yes, then they would kill me instantly. I laughed in my head, either way I would die, why not sooner rather than later.

"Yes." I gave them the truth, it doesn't matter any more.

"Are you by yourself?" Another question, people must have been complaining. This one was slightly harder to answer. I knew what they meant, they wanted to know if it was with me. Currently it wasn't so I could reply 'yes' and be telling the truth. Saying 'no' would be telling the truth too since it could come and I have had it with me.

"No." Bows lifted higher, I took a breath, finally they were going to kill me. I had lived my life and now it was going to end the way it should have for a long time. My one regret- I wasn't able to see it before I died, I doubt that it will miss me, it misses nobody.

I heard their bow strings pull back, preparing to shoot, there was something else too. I lifted an eyebrow. Another noise. Can they really not hear it? Another arrow poised to shoot.

A feather light breath and then the arrow was released. A horse reared, an arrow piercing the side of its body. I ducked as the arrows came flying at me, digging in the tree behind where my body was located. Another arrow flew into the clearing, killing one of them.

This was my chance to escape. I took a shallow breath, closed my eyes and ran like a bat out of hell. A lone horse and rider pursued me alone, where their comrades were I have no idea. I could easily outrun them though, the horse was terrified, I was not, the horse was confused, I was not. All the odds were in favor of me and not in favor of the horse. I ran back to the cliff edge. There may be a small chance for me to loose it permanently…or not.

The cliff was approaching fast and the horse was not letting up. I sighed. Time for drastic measures.

I ran, jumped over the cliff edge to land on a small ledge I had seen before when I had kicked the pebble. Thank god I had looked otherwise I would be stuck running forever. Luckily this horse wasn't stupid and stopped at the edge, but its rider fell over and plunged into the angry water below.

I climbed up and patted the horse. It shied away from me like I thought it would, a normal response.

"Good horse." I walked back into the woods, the opposite direction I had taken in the morning. The peace had returned, there was no noise of horses or pursuers, just my feet occasionally crunching on leaves. I hoped that whoever, since it wasn't around, helped me back there had taken care of them and was alright themselves. I scratched the back of my head. How in heavens name had I been so careless? Normally I never stayed in one place for too long, I always remained silent, I listened all the time. So how did they sneak up on me, how did they catch up to me? Nothing can catch up to me when I am running, I am faster than a normal person- so HOW DID THEY SURROUND ME AND ALMOST KILL ME?!?!?!

I sighed and kicked a nearby tree, trying to vent my frustrations. I was nothing without it, I could barely survive and couldn't even out run them. Though I hated to admit this to anyone, especially myself, I needed it and I needed it now.

Throughout my mental musings I failed to notice that night was falling. Had it really been that long, an entire day had already passed? Not that it affected me, the night was where I was the most comfortable, where I functioned the best. I loved the night, it preferred the dark too. Whenever we had traveled, we had always moved in the night with the moon shining on our backs. I miss it, when will it come back?

I kept on walking, I had to get away from here as fast as possible, no telling if they showed up again. I didn't like this forest either, it was too empty, emptier than it should be when I am around. And then there were the eyes. Every step that I took, every movement I made, I felt them staring at me. I couldn't see the eyes, they were hidden too well, but I knew they were there making holes in the back of my head. Why didn't they just go away? Don't the eyes know to be afraid of me? That I'm dangerous? Ha, I chuckled. I _was_ dangerous, I'm not anymore, not alone anyway.

The night passed quickly, but I still didn't change my pace. I had to get away from the eyes, the eyes that were following me. There was no stopping, there never was any stopping. I stumbled, tripped and fell down in a heap on the forest floor.

The ground was comfortable, even though it was hard and covered it whatever, it still felt good to be lying on it. I opened my eyes, I didn't realize I had closed them.

The eyes were there. I saw them flash in the shadows, just a brief moment and then they were gone. I didn't care anymore, if they had wanted to hurt me then they would have a lot sooner.

I heard a crunch of feet on the ground, approaching me slowly. I kept my eyes closed, I was too comfortable. The crunching stopped.

Before I drifted to sleep I opened my eyes slightly. I closed them again, a smile on my face as I slowly passed out.

I had seen a boy.

************

* * *

A/N; not to bad if i do say so myself...i was sad at the small amount of reviews there were for this story and the wedding...please review if you read. and send me a message if you are confused since this is slightly puzzling...

~shortliketoshiro

PS. i updated the wedding...you should be so proud of me! :)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:hey everybody! if you all haven't noticed i changed my name from shortliketoshiro to .dancing. i'm still not entirely happy with my penname, but i'll let you all know what it is if i changed it. here you go!

Disclaimer: i do not own any bleach characters, i do own the universe they are in though.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ugh. What in heaven's name happened? I opened my eyes to a burned down fire, the sun was already high in the sky. I frowned, it can't be that late can it? I looked around again. A bow with its quiver was resting against a tree, a sack lay next to a log, a pail of water sat by itself and I was alone. No one was around, how can they be so trusting whoever they are? I mean did they not just save me from a destined death?

I sat up and groaned as my head spun in so many different directions. A crunch of footsteps approached again.

"You're awake." The voice was that of a boy. I closed my eyes and answered "Yes."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." I turned slowly to face him, having no idea of what to expect. I was shocked. This boy was no older than me. His shaggy hair was pure white with some hanging in his face, the rest all in messy spikes. I eyed him. He wasn't very tall, but still slightly taller than me, he had wiry muscles toned from being in the forest as his clothing suggested. He wore the traditional browns and greens of the Wood people and I assumed his bow was from the Wood too, even though it had a blue tint that symbolized the Northern peoples. The last thing I looked at was his eyes, THE eyes that had been following me in the forest yesterday, THE eyes that had saved me from dying, eyes that were a striking blue color. He couldn't be from the Wood, the Wood people had brown or green eyes, they matched the forest, how could he have blue eyes?

Before I could stop myself I whispered "What are you?"

"I see." What? "My name is Toshiro." Toshiro huh?

"Are you a Lone?"

"No." Of course, a Wood person is never a Lone.

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yes." He looked at me. I shifted, he still didn't look away. After awhile I got uncomfortable, no one ever has looked at me that long. Eventually I got fed up with his staring and finally just asked.

"Are you going to ask me?" That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He blinked and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Well? Go ahead and ask."

"Are you a Lone?"

"Yes."

"Are you by yourself?"

"No," he took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back slightly, "you're here with me." That seemed to calm him and he breathed again. I moved to get up, but almost fell over since my head was spinning a mile a minute. Almost instantly, he was by my side, grasping my arm to support me.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment." He seemed to contemplate it for a minute and slowly let go of my arm, hand still stretched out in case I fell again. I straightened up. It felt good to stand, the ground was not the best place to fall asleep on.

"How long was I out?" I was worried, did they find my trail again.

"A few hours." He walked over to the water pail and came back with a cup for me.

"Thank you." I took a sip and then drank more deeply as my thirst appeared out of nowhere.

"They're gone you know." I sputtered and spit out any water that was in my mouth. After a couple of coughs, I finally called out a pathetic "What?!"

"I killed them. They were a danger to us all." Wow, I'm free. I smiled. I'm free, free of pursuit, I can do anything I want until some new ones come across my trail. I looked over at the boy who was staring intently at the sky. He didn't look like a killer, but appearances can be deceiving. Look at me, I don't look dangerous, but I am…sometimes anyway.

"Thank you."

"I didn't kill them for you, I killed them for everyone."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep. We're leaving at nightfall."

"_We're_ leaving at nightfall?" Did he really expect me to travel with him? I travel with no one except it. It is my only companion.

"Yes."

"What makes you think I'm coming with you?"

He looked at me with a scowl on his face. "You can barely take care of yourself, you really think I'm going to let a girl walk around by herself? Do you think I'm that kind of person?"

"I don't even know what kind of person you are! I just met you!" He frowned, but seemed to accept my response, since his face smoothed out.

"I'm a friend. Get some sleep, we're leaving at nightfall." He moved away and laid down. I stared at his back for the longest time. Who does this guy think he is, ordering me around and whatnot? I don't take orders, ever. I thought about leaving, running faster than the wind, he wouldn't be able to catch me then.

"If you leave, I will still follow you." I took an involuntary gasp. How did he know that I was planning on leaving? I sighed, this boy. I laid down on the forest floor again.

This boy was weird, but he was my kind of person.

************

* * *

A/N: so how was it? i included toshiro in here finally, though i was slightly put off by the way he was treating momo and such...in order to clarify some confusion, this does not take place in soul society nor does it take place on earth. this occurs in an alternate dimension or planet/society. it is in no way connected with bleach/soul reapers/hollow/etc. at all. oh and i made toshiro taller than momo do to writing purposes, but note, he is not that much taller only _slightly_... please read and review!

Reviews are an author's drug, please give me my daily dosage!!!! mucho appreciation for those who do!

~.dancing.


End file.
